Twins of The Maelstrom
by champblaze
Summary: Summary-Welcome to yet another Fic by me..This time my Oc Mitsuomi Kiriyu is Naruko's twin brother and will house the Kyubi and since I associate Mitsuomi with dragons..the Kyubi will be a Fox-Dragon..AU with some Occness and Incest between the twins


A/N...Welcome to yet another Fic by me..This time my Oc Mitsuomi Kiriyu is Naruko's twin brother and will house the Kyubi and since I associate Mitsuomi with dragons..the Kyubi will be a Fox-Dragon..AU with some Occness and Incest between the twins

DISCLAIMER..I OWN ONLY OC

 **Bijū** **/Summon**

 _Flashback_

* * *

 **Twins of The Maelstrom**

* * *

Minato Namikaze stares weakly at his two newborn children, his wife kushina motionless with a wound to her stomach. The last of the Kyubi's chakra was slowly entering the seals on his children's stomachs, one a beautiful baby girl with blonde and red hair, his little naruko. The other his son with black hair, his little mitsuomi but minato had condemned his children to a horrific fate. Minato struggles to get to his feet as sarutobi arrives but collapses inches from the twins, "Minato?!" sarutobi shouts. Minato points to the twins, "Our children..Naruko and Mitsuomi..please take care of them" he says, drawing his last breath. Sarutobi saw the two children as other shinobi appeared but he knew the horror to come. The days following the Kyubi attack were met with sadness, anger and blind hatred of two small babies. The pair were nearly killed a dozen times before sunrise on the day of the attack. Sarutobi took the position of Hokage once more and made the infamous law but the village did not heed. Naruko and mitsuomi suffered the wrath of the village but something odd came about because of it, as both twin smiled at their attackers, even during beatings and torture. This made many lose their nerve as the twins grew up but something else came of it. Sarutobi gave them a home at five and by sixteen, the aged man learned a horrible truth that the twins were sleeping together but in an incestuous manner. This broke his heart that twins had only themselves for love and comfort, never leaving each other's side as a result. The twins had joined the academy at twelve and both were at the bottom of their class, due to teacher sabotage but sarutobi suspected and confirmed both were smarter than they let on. Mitsuomi was natural kenjutsu user like their mother and naruko was geared to Ninjutsu like their father but together the pair were a force, due to their pranks and were able to avoid Anbu personel with ease. Sarutobi knew because of them being Jinchuriki of the Nine-tail Fox-dragon, that their control would be atrocious and slipped them the Kage-Bunshin Jutsu and other Jutsu as riddles on their various birthdays allowing them to graduate. However who would teach the twin demons of Konoha?

IXIXI

A pair of sixteen year olds strolled through the village of Konoha, ignoring the glares and curses of their fellow villagers. The first was giant of a young man at 6'4 and looked devilishly handsome with shoulder length black hair and streaks of white into a solid white bang but had a scar running down his forehead, over his left eye to his chin and a second running from his lip to his left ear. The boy dressed himself in black cargos with white dragon scale designs dotting it, black combat boots with a mesh shirt and a sleeveless dark blue hoodie. The second was sitting on her brother's broad shoulder at 5'4 with long blonde and red hair pinned up to show her heart shaped face, blue eyes and whiskers on her cheeks. The girl has a beautiful figure and wore a long sleeve mesh shirt under a grey kimono blouse with wide sleeves and an orange obi, black shorts with orange stripes and white thigh thigh socks into black boots. These twins despite the difference in looks were naruko and mitsuomi uzumaki. The most hated people of Konoha, other than itachi uchiha and orochimaru. Naruko fiddled with her Hitai-ate as mitsuomi looks up, "Nee-nee today we can finally show our true power" he says. Naruko giggles and taps her brother with her boot, "Yep Nii-nii and those Bastard villagers can't hurt us Dattebane" she replies. The pair reached the academy and naruko hops down as parents whisper and glare, "How can Hokage-sama let them roam free..those monsters should be locked up..they should be chained up" several whisper.

"What are you two doing here?!" kiba shouts. Akamaru trots up and actually licks naruko on the hand, "At least your dog has manners" she shot. Kiba was about to charge naruko but mitsuomi gets in his path, "Let it go dog breath" he says. Naruko pulls mitsuomi along, "He's not worth it Nii-nii" she says. Kiba stews as the twins head inside, seeing their fellow rookies of shino, shikamaru, choji, sai, ino, sasuke and sakura. Mitsuomi's gaze fell on hinata as the pair took their seats, his twin senses his lament and rests her head on his shoulder. Naruko knew her brother had saved hinata when they were little and pale eye girl was grateful but a week after, she was cold and indifferent to him, making both suspect her family was responsible. Iruka eventually came in with several bandages, "Alright everyone I'll announce team placements and I want congratulate everyone on passing" he says, his eyes drifting to the twins. Iruka started announcing the first six teams, "Team Seven will be Sasuke..Sai..Sakura and your Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake" he says and the pinkette screeches.

"Team Eight will be Kiba..Shino..Hinata and Kurenai Yuhi is your Sensei..team nine is still active..Team Ten is Shikamaru..Choji..Ino and Asuma Sarutobi for Sensei" iruka states.

"What about us Iruka-sensei" naruko asks. Kiba and sakura start laughing, "Told ya you two were losers" kiba shouts. Naruko glares but iruka clears his throat, "Actually Naruko since the odd number with you and your brother..Hokage-sama decided to give you two a private Sensei and you'll back up any of the teams if needed until a third member can be found" he explains. Sasuke protested as did sakura and kiba but this was the Hokage's choice, "Who's our Sensei" mitsuomi asks. Suddenly the door was kicked open and a sign was pinned to the wall, "The Ultra Sexy Anko Mitarashi" a voice declares. A woman steps in with a revealing mesh body suit, orange miniskirt and black trenchcoat with her purple hair in a pineapple style, causing iruka gasp and the twin to pump their fists in happiness.

"Yosha!..Anko-nee" both crowed. Anko cocks her hips with a smirk, "Know this Gakis..those two are stronger than all of you" she declares.

"Those are the Dead-last" sakura screeches but her eyes widen as the twins were next to anko. Naruko grins from her brother's shoulder, "You'll see..You'll All see" she croons. The three strolled out as the class was silent, with the uchiha calculating on using the twins for his aims.

IXI

Sarutobi sighed ruefully as he ended his crystal ball watching of the twins, "I've failed them so much" he thought, looking at minato's picture. The aged Hokage knew the council would use them on dangerous missions to kill them or worse danzo getting his hooks into them. Sarutobi conceded to allow sai, danzo's top operative to join team seven but he knew the boy would try to ensnare the twins. Which is why sarutobi decided to make a preemptive strike and prepare for the fallout. The door opened as anko, mitsuomi and naruko entered and his Secretary glaring at all three.

"Mitsuomi-kun..Naruko-chan..congratulations on passing your Genin exam..not withstanding beating Mizuki to a pulp" sarutobi says. Naruko huffs as mitsuomi shrugs his shoulders, "Now I want tell you two something..Something I've kept hidden and only meant to tell once you were Chunin" sarutobi says. Mitsuomi and naruko snapped to attention as sarutobi clasps his hands, "I know who your parents are" he says and both twin's eyes widen, "You're mother was Kushina Uzumaki..a powerful Kunoichi and your father..well was my Successor..Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage" he adds. A pregnant pause fills the room as sarutobi waited for the twins to explode, naruko acting first with a heated but teared glare and rushed out the room. Mitsuomi fell in a chair but his eyes trained on the older man, "I get it Jiji" he starts.

"Father was legendary and if his enemies knew of his children But it doesn't excuse you lying to us..Jiji our trust is like glass and just nearly broke it" mitsuomi adds and goes after his sister. Sarutobi felt his age as anko took a seat, "Is that true old man..those two are the Yondaime's children" she asks. Sarutobi stuffs his pipe and lights it, "Yes and by no circumstance must anyone know Till they are Chunin or eighteen" he says, his voice serious. Anko rises and bows but catches a scroll, "Give that to them and my ardent forgiveness as well" sarutobi says and anko bows once again.

IXI

Naruko sat with her knees to chest atop the Yondaime or rather her father's head. The news shook her to the core, that her idol was in fact her father and condemned her and her brother to this living hell. Naruko felt anger, sadness, happiness and determination all in the span of a few minutes. Naruko glances up as her twin looked down, "You ok Nee-nee" mitsuomi asks, sitting down behind her. Naruko pulls his arms around her, "How could Jiji keep this from us" she whispers.

"Father made a lot of enemies and he feared for our safety and the fact we're Jinchuriki made it worse" mitsuomi says.

"Then why didn't he help us..instead sending us into the dragon's den with nothing?!" naruko shouts. Mitsuomi holds naruko closer, "I dunno..I just don't know" he whispers.

{ **WARNING LEMON ALERT..INCEST INBOUND.. SKIP TO IXIXI TO AVOID** }

Naruko shifts to face her brother, "Nii-nii I just want to forget for now..Make Love to me" she says, softly. Mitsuomi cups her cheek and pulls her into a soft kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck as his free hand gropes her rear. Naruko giggles as they kiss but mitsuomi licks her lower lip for access and the blonde obliges as their tongue rolled around each others. Mitsuomi undoes her obi and naruko slips off her blouse and mesh shirt, allowing mitsuomi access to her near D-cups and he licks up the valley of her breasts. Naruko softly mews but pushes her brother on his back and grinds his lower region, slowly she unzips his hoodie and pulls his shirt from his pants. Mitsuomi pulls the shirt the rest of the way, revealing numerous scars on his body but his gaze fell on her scars as well. Naruko leans down to capture his lips again as she feels his erection rubbing on her shorts. The twins made out like seasoned lovers, knowing each spot to entice their partner until naruko unzips his pants and free his erect member. Naruko rises and strips off her shorts and wet panties, her cheeks red as she lines mitsuomi up with her wet slit. Mitsuomi groans as his member stretches his sister's insides as she sits in his lap, sitting up the taller twin locks lips with the shorter as she rocks her hips. Naruko panted and moans as she moves fast and slow in a suitable rhythm, no words were spoken as they twins expressed their love for one another. Mitsuomi felt his limit approaching and naruko sits harder, until her womb was painted white by his seed. Naruko rested her head on mitsuomi's shoulder and her arms around his neck and his around her waist, "I Love you Nee-nee" he whispers and pulls her closer, "I Love you Too Nii-nii" she replies.

{ **LEMON ALERT OVER..SAFE TO RETURN** }

IXIXI

A knock at the door rouses the twins, "Open up Gaki..Naruko take the whip to him harder till he opens up" a voice. Mitsuomi bolts to the door and pulls anko inside, "Mou Anko-nee why do you do that" mitsuomi says. Naruko puts on a robe as she enters the living room, "What is it Anko-nee" she asks.

"The old man wanted me to give you this" anko said, handing mitsuomi a scroll. Anko heads for the door but glances back, "Once you two make Chunin I'm joining" she says and slips out. The twins blush but stare curiously at the scroll as they plopped on the sofa, "What do you think" she asks.

"Dunno but it has a blood seal" mitsuomi replies and pricks his thumb, smearing blood on the seal. The scroll unfurls with intricate seals on the paper and open spots with their names above them, "well let's do it" he says and both place a drop of blood. The seal glows once again as a red scroll for mitsuomi and yellow for naruko with a letter as well, "Dear my little angels..I am Kushina Uzumaki and if you're reading this..then the old monkey must not have honored Minato-kun's wishes and gave you this out of guilt..lousy old man..Dattebane but I digress..these scrolls hold several Jutsu for you two to learn..Have your Sensei test your affinities and go from there..Also if one of you has a Raiton Affinity like Minato-kun..Once you're able head to Nami-no-Kuni and retrieve a weapon that's hidden there..it belonged to your Grandfather Bankotsu..the location is in my scroll..I know you have huge burden with that prissy fox-dragon but Know Minato and I Loved you both with all our hearts..You're our living Legacy" mitsuomi read, his voice breaking. Naruko was openly sobbing in his shoulder, "We were Loved Nii-nii..We were loved" she sobs. Mitsuomi pulls her closer with his own tears, "We were Nee-nee" he soothes. The twins held each other for few more minutes as naruko pulls away to open the two scrolls, starting with the red and it contained various Suiton Jutsu and various sword styles including the location kushina mentioned. The second held various Jutsu and Fuinjutsu formula, including their father's famed Rasengan and Hiraishin no Jutsu, with a tri-prong kunai and katana as weapons. The katana was actually an O-katana with black sheath, red ito and black tsuba with the blade made of chakra metal. Mitsuomi took the sword and naruko the kunai, "So tomorrow we hit the ground running Nii-nii" she asks. Mitsuomi slowly nods as he looks over the Jutsu, "No more holding back Nee-nee" he says.

IXI

True to their words the twins threw themselves into training with a mass of five hundred clones a piece. The twins learned their affinities from anko, with naruko having a high Futon and Suiton with a minor Katon. Mitsuomi had a high Raiton and minor Katon and Futon, allowing them to interchange their parents scrolls. Anko had them train in the Forest of Death and used clones to fulfill the D-rank mission quota to qualify for C-rank to then take the Chunin exams in a few months, if they found a third member but the prospects were low. The twins had yet to work with any of the teams or get full pay on their missions. The ones who hired them had them do menial labor, then complained but it didn't dissuade them as they pranked said people with their new Fuinjutsu skill. The twins took to Fuinjutsu as they did ramen, allowing them to craft various resistance, storage and gravity seals to train and hid them among various tattoos on their bodies. Naruko sported white-black angel wings on her back, a orange fox maw on her left hip and a black dragon head on the right. Mitsuomi went tribal with a lightning tribal on his left arm that splits at the wrist into four lines to his knuckles, tribal wings on his back and a skull on his right arm with numerous veins and eyeballs to his elbow. The twins had impressed anko so much that she took them on a off the books mission to get their first kills and they worked brutal efficiency, separate they were a terror but together they were monsters. Naruko learned the Rasengan and mitsuomi learned the Raikiri from their father's notes and found it was the signature of Kakashi Hatake, both could use Hiraishin but still needed more time to be proficient with it as their father. A month had passed since the twins became Genin and luck sprung as team seven had a C-rank mission to Nami-no-Kuni but the client lied and it was raised to A-rank, forcing kakashi to call for back up.

IXIXI

Team misfit as they dubbed it stood before the Hokage, "As you were briefed Team Seven encountered nuke-nin from Mist and one is Zabuza Momochi..Kakashi was injured in the fight and suffers chakra exhaustion..Anko I want your team to back up Kakashi's for the duration but I also have an addendum..Kakashi said that client mentioned a man named Gato" sarutobi says and his face becomes serious, "I want the three of you to silence him if possible" he adds. Anko grins with a lick of her lips as the twins stayed silent, "Of course Hokage-sama..Team Misfit will not fail" she chirps.

"Ok you two misfits..Pack for a Scarlet protocol and a month trip" anko adds. Mitsuomi and naruko salute and mitsuomi grabs her waist to vanish via Shunshin. Sarutobi looked shock and looks to anko, "He's a natural and his sister ain't nothing to scoff at either" she says and leaves via leaf Shunshin. Sarutobi leaned back in his chair with a soft look, "Kushina..Minato you would be proud" he thought. Thirty minutes later the three met at the gate, "Mitsu-kun how bout using that Speed to get us to Nami" anko coos, glomping him.

"Anko-nee we don't have to rush" naruko says. Anko dug her breasts in mitsuomi's back but huffs, "Fine let Kakashi stew..it'll take us a day at top speed..Ikuzo Misfits" she shouts and the twins pump their fists. A day later kakashi was training his team in tree walking, sasuke was having trouble as was sai as a ruse but sakura and her small reserves finished.

"Why did you chose this..oh yes the council" kakashi thought.

"Damn Kakashi you look like Shit" a voice comments. The entirety of team seven stopped to see anko and the twins, "WHY ARE THEY HERE KAKASHI-SENSEI?!" sakura screeches.

"We're your backup you howler monkey" anko shot back. Kakashi held up his crutch to stop sakura, "Thanks for coming Anko..I take it you've been briefed" he says and anko nods, "Yea we got your back..so what you got them doing" she replies.

"Tree walking..Want your two to join" kakashi asks but the twins snort and walk up a tree with ease. A smirk forms on anko's lips as sasuke and sakura glare, "Have you Genin forgotten what I said..Those two are stronger than all of you" she says.

"I'm top Kunoichi and Sasuke is Rookie of the year" sakura shouts. Naruko sticks out her tongue and interlocks her arm with her brother, "So that means jack in the field" she shot, pulling her brother along and hops on his shoulder.

"Hey fight me Dead-last brother" sasuke shouts. Mitsuomi stops in his tracks as naruko looks back, "Why should Nii-nii fight you" she says.

"Because Sasuke-kun is superior to him and it's an honor to fight him" sakura shouts. Anko shakes her head and glances to kakashi with a look, "Dumb Fangirl" she thought. Mitsuomi looks up to naruko, "Was soll ich tun Schwester..Er ist es nicht wert, ohne seine Augen" he says, in an unknown language.

"Vielleicht, aber es klopft ihm einen Bruder" naruko replies, in the same language.

"What the hell are you saying?!" sakura shouts. Kakashi sighs and glances to the pinkette, "Its Twin speak..Something they made up and only they understand" he says. Naruko hops down as mitsuomi turns, "Alright then" he says, approaching the uchiha. Mitsuomi shifts his legs apart with his right stretch out and his left close and near his chin. Sasuke gauges mitsuomi's stance, "I need to weary of the long right but he's dead-last and was sloppy in Taijutsu" he thought and shoots forward. Mitsuomi shoots a right jab but sasuke ducks and pushes forward, "Now I'll strike as he pulls back" he thought but his eyes widen, as mitsuomi's right was in his face. Sasuke manages a cross-arm block as mitsuomi fires another jab, "He didn't pull all the way back" sasuke thought. Sasuke drops his arms and sakura screams, "Sasuke-kun?!" she shouts, seeing the gash on his cheek.

"Sasuke blocked but Mitsuomi's punch managed to penetrate his guard even though he didn't pull back" kakashi thought, revealing his Sharingan. Mitsuomi shot forward with a barrage of jabs, forcing sasuke to only block and frustrating the Uchiha heir. Sasuke started to push forward with a full block as mitsuomi peppers him with jabs, "Just a little more and you're mine Dead-last" sasuke thought. Naruko watched as sasuke inched closer and closer, "You'll feel the sting from tips of your toes to the crown of your Hess..My brother's Left..Senkou" she thought. Sasuke moves pass mitsuomi's right as the taller clenches his left and slams a punishing left straight, sending sasuke flying back with glazed over eyes.

"SASUKE-KUN!" sakura screams. Sasuke jerks as he catches himself but his knees buckle as he drops to all fours, "What the Hell was that?!" he thought. Naruko glomps her brother from behind as sakura rushes to sasuke, "What did you do Monster" she shouts but twins ignore her as they head for tazuna's house. Sasuke clutches his face with a deadly glare at the twins, "I'll get you for this" he thought. Sai watched quietly with a calculating eye, "Danzo-sama should know about this" he thought. The twins reached the house and were greeted by tsunami and her daughter inari, "Hello Ma'am I'm Mitsuomi and this is my twin sister Naruko..we'll be assisting in protecting your grandfather" he says. Inari stares at the twins and points to mitsuomi, "big brother..little sister" she remarks. A tick mark forms on naruko's forehead, "Actually I'm the big sister and he's the little brother" she corrects.

"Nope he's big..you're short meaning little sister" inari counters. A menacing aura surrounds naruko, "No I'm the Big Sister" she grits out but mitsuomi grabs her waist, "Calm down Nee-nee she doesn't know any better" he soothes. Inari sticks out her tongue as tsunami apologizes, "Sorry about that..we don't have much room but the girls can take one and the boys can share" she says.

"No need..do you have couch my Nii-nii and I can share" naruko said and tsunami slowly nods. Anko arrived as did team seven once the sun was setting, "I sent my snakes to check Gato" she whispers and both nod.

IXI

Nightfall came and team misfit was at the shore near tazuna's home, "So how does a seasoned Jonin get duped by a fake Hunter-nin" naruko asks, balancing on her brother's feet. Anko kicked some sand with a fold of her arms, "He's Lazy" she comments. Mitsuomi was on his back with legs in the air and naruko atop them, "I'm glad He's not our Sensei..a month and they're just now learning tree walking" he says. Anko snorts with a laugh, "You shouldn't compare yourself to normal Genin..You two have more chakra and stamina than most Kage" she says.

"Maybe but that's too lazy..Sasuke is the Elite to the village and the pale one is Danzo's puppet" mitsuomi comments. Anko arches an eyebrow, "You know about Him" she asks and mitsuomi nods, "On our thirteenth birthday some shinobi attacked us and one mentioned Danzo-sama" naruko says, hopping down.

"We told Jiji but without evidence..." mitsuomi adds. Anko bites her nail as two snakes slither out of the sand, " **Mistress we have surveyed the estate..Gato resides near the ocean..a compound with a lavish mansion** " the first, an erycinae says.

"Guards" anko asks. The second a copperhead slithers up mitsuomi's leg, " **Many mercenaries but I saw a huge weapon in Gato's possession** " she hisses.

"When should we strike Gato" naruko asks, allowing the erycinae to coil around her arm. Anko took a thinking pose, "More than likely Gato will betray Zabuza but Zabuza is no Saint..So we strike the day Zabuza goes after the bridge..However Mitsuomi I want you to infiltrate Gato's mansion..Tonight" she states. Mitsuomi's eyes flicker but anko pats his shoulder, "Just slip in and pose as new a bodyguard..leave a Bunshin to keep Team Seven off us..Naruko and I will deal with Zabuza..When Gato shows up..." she says and mitsuomi nods, "Take him out before he arrives or wait" he adds.

"Hmm your choice" anko says, dispelling her snakes. Mitsuomi creates the bunshin as the three returned to tazuna's home and turned in for the night as the twins slept on the couch. However the dawn brought the unholy shriek of a pink monkey, rushing downstairs everyone found sakura with a disgusted look on her face.

"Sakura what's wrong?!" kakashi asks. Sakura shakingly pointed in the living room, peering in kakashi saw naruko on top of mitsuomi on the sofa.

"They're sleeping Gaki" anko comments but sakura shakes her head, "look at his hands..how's she dressed" she said. Mitsuomi indeed had his left hand on naruko's bum and his right on her left thigh, with blonde dressed in short shorts and barely a shirt. Kakashi looked at the scene and slight perverted giggle escaped his mouth, "Its like they're post coitus" he thought. Anko stepped in and sniffed the air, "They didn't thank Kami" she thought, knowing they sometimes got grabby at night.

"Oi Why does it smell of Sex in Here" anko shouts. Mitsuomi suddenly bolted from the sofa as naruko crashes on the floor, "Mou!..Anko-nee stop doing that" she whines. Mitsuomi had hit the wall and was upside down, "Every Dang time" he thought, as anko started laughing. Tsunami started making breakfast as the twins were set upon by sakura, "Why were you sleeping like that" she shouts.

"We're twins Forehead and we've shared a bed since our birth" naruko states, matter of factly. Sakura stares but shakes her head, "But it looked liked you were..." she says but stops.

"Oh my is Forehead jealous of me and Nii-nii..when she can't sleep with Sasuke like that" naruko says. Mitsuomi stares with a soft look as sakura scoffs, "As if Sasuke-kun is so much better and I'm a Good girl" she squeals, as the twins slip away. Both high five as they head upstairs, "Works every time" they said. Eventually everyone sat down for breakfast but the shocking part was inari sitting in mitsuomi's lap, "Onii-san are you strong" she asks.

"Well not as strong as Kakashi-sensei or Anko-nee but strong enough" mitsuomi replies. Sasuke scoffs as he places his fork down, "You're a Dead-last..Dead-last brother..you'll never be like an elite like me" he sneers.

"The same elite who my Nii-nii knocked out with One Punch" naruko interjects. Sasuke glares at the blonde and abruptly stands, "I'm going Train" he huffs.

"Sakura..Sai I want you continue your training..We still have three days before Zabuza returns" kakashi states. Anko glances to her team with a nod, "Naruko I want you to guard Tazuna and Mitsuomi his family" she says and the twins nod.

IXI

Gato moved through his mansion with his new bodyguard, an imposing man wearing an ankle length black hooded coat. The coat gave no indication what was under the coat and zipped from the neck down with a large zipper, a chain to each side of the neckline and two chain drawstrings from the hood. The man had literally strolled into his compound and killed ten guards, including his best zori and waraji. Gato immediately hired the hooded man named Kiriyu and was showing off his wares to the Merc. Gato lead him to his trophy room but his greatest piece was a zanbato on display, "I found this in a cave..Apparently it belonged to some warlord named Bankotsu" gato explains. The weapon resembles a halberd with a doubled edge sword look, its pommel carried a half moon design on the end. Kiriyu slowly approaches the large weapon, "What do you know of him" he asks, his voice gravelly.

"Nothing I heard he was from some extinct clan" gato comments but his eyes widen. Kiriyu picked up the weapon with ease, "It took six men to carry that huge weapon but he picked it up with one hand" gato thought and a smirk forms, "I knew I right to hire you" he says. Kiriyu holds the weapon and rests it on his shoulder, "You were Gato-san..I hear you employ another shinobi" he states.

"Yes Zabuza Momochi but he lost to Some children" he says. Gato takes kiriyu to see zabuza in another part of the compound, the demon of mist was doing pushups as a young woman watched. The woman was sixteen with long black hair and brown eyes, dressed in a pink kimono and holding a basket.

"Zabuza how long before you kill Tazuna" gato interjects. Zabuza looks up with a glare to gato but spies kiriyu, "Who's he" he asks.

"I'm Gato-san's new bodyguard..Its an honor to meet the Famed Demon of Mist" kiriyu said. Zabuza looked over the tall man and spied the huge weapon, "And that's the Famed Banryu..To be able to pick up means you are strong" zabuza says.

"He is and if you fail..He'll end you" gato sneers. The young woman bristles and pulls several senbon but kiriyu places the huge blade in her path, "Please we should refrain from bickering amongst ourselves" he says.

"Haku..He's right" zabuza says and haku relents, "Hai Zabuza-sama..I'll head to the forest and pick several herbs" she says.

"Do you mind if accompany you..I'm a bit an herbalist myself..I'll leave a Raiton Bunshin in my place for the duration" kiriyu states. Haku gives kiriyu a weary stare but agrees as the hooded bodyguard leaves Banryu in zabuza's care and a Bunshin in gato's. Kiriyu followed quietly behind haku as they traversed the forest, " **Shonen** " a voice comments. Kiriyu's eyes narrow under his hood, "To what do I owe the pleasure..Kyubi" he thought.

" **That Girl has a seal on her neck..A slave seal and a crude one at that** " kyubi states. Kiriyu glances to haku as she kneels down, "Zabuza?!" he thought.

" **More than likely..It's obvious she's skilled..Why not recruit her to your misfit band** " kyubi states. Kiriyu knelt down to retrieve a flower, " **Have your other half scout her when they battle** " kyubi says and kiriyu mentally nods.

"Kiriyu-san why did you choose to protect Gato" haku says but gasps as kiriyu places the flower behind her ear.

"I am a Mercenary..Unlike Shinobi or Samurai I can not choose whom I serve..I am beholden to money but I have my Standards..If Gato-san issues an order that goes against my code..I will Kill him" kiriyu says and adjusts his hood, "I pose the same question to you" he adds. Haku thought for moment as they continued through the forest, "I am a Tool for Zabuza-sama..I have no purpose other that..it is my purpose to be his shield and lay down my life when needed" she explains. Kiriyu sighs ruefully, "That's no way to live" he says, as they continue on.

" **Shonen this girl is broken..that seal has stripped her emotions from her..only the ones to be subservient to Zabuza** " kyubi comments. The pair return to the compound and kiriyu retrieves Banryu, "Haku-chan I'd like you to take these words to heart..There is more life than being a tool..I wish to test this blade..I'll return by sunset" he says and shunshins away. Haku pulls the flower from her hair and stares softly but zabuza grabs it and tosses it aside, "Stop Dawdling" he snaps and haku bows, "Hai Zabuza-sama" she says.

IXIXI

Naruko sighs softly as she watched her Bunshin work on the bridge, due several workers quitting out of fear. The blonde-red head was bored and envyed her twin for getting the cool mission, his Kage Bunshin did the trick and it was one of six reenforced ones but like the other five had a verbal tick. This meant he couldn't talk much around team seven or tazuna and his family. Footsteps catch naruko's ears and she looks up to see a little boy, "Are you Nee-nee" he asks. Naruko furrows her brow and nods slowly, "I am" she says.

"Nii-nii said give you this" the boy says and hands her a letter, before scampering off. Naruko reads the letter with a furrowed brow, " **Kit your twin has some foresight** " kyubei states. {Since the nine-tails is split..Kyubi for Mitsuomi and Kyubei for Naruko..Also the Nine-tails is a Fox-dragon..Mitsuomi dragon and Naruko fox}

"Then the infiltration was a success and he saw Zabuza and his fake Hunter-nin..Should we inform Team Seven or Just Anko-nee" naruko thought but the fox titters, " **Just Anko..the others know nothing of the addendum set down by the Hokage** " kyubei replies. Naruko set the paper aflame and popped her joints as she got to feet. Anko was lounging on some wooden beams as the blonde finds her, "Anko-nee..report from Nii-nii" she says and explains his letter.

"So some huge weapon and a possible third to make your ménage a trois but she has seal.. Can you break it" anko says and naruko nods, "I'll incapacitate her then remove it" she says.

"Alright.. I'll deal with Zabuza with Kakashi but be careful of Sai and Uchiha..Better yet I'll suggest that he remain with you twin's clone" anko states and naruko nods.

IXI

Three days later naruko, anko, kakashi, sasuke, sakura and tazuna headed to the nearly complete bridge, leaving sai and mitsuomi to protect tsunami and inari. The group reached the bridge and found several dead workers as a thick mist rolls, "Hmmhmmhmm about time you arrived Kakashi and you brought two more lambs to slaughter" zabuza sneers, appearing with haku. Haku wore a white mask with curved eye holes and a red wavy design in place of a mouth. Haku wore a forest green battle kimono under a green haori with white trim, a brown sash around her waist like a tail and geta sandals.

"Sakura and Naruko guard Tazuna" kakashi orders. Sakura limply pulls a kunai from her pouch but naruko steps forward, "I'll deal with the Hunter-nin" she says, reaching for the sword across her back. Zabuza actually starting laughing, "I like you Girl but Haku is a breed apart from all of you..So much that the boy is shaking" he shot. Sasuke managed a weak sneer as he drew two kunai, "I'm shaking with excitement to kill you" he shouts. Sasuke suddenly shoots forward as haku does the same into a quick exchange of blows but sasuke quickly blocks her senbon, "You are skilled but I blocked one your hands" she says and forms a sign, with her one hand. Naruko's eyes narrow as haku weaves signs, "One handed signs" naruko thought, as the others were shock.

"Hijutsu: A thousand needles of death" haku said, stomping a puddle of water. The water rises above the pair and forms water senbon as naruko reaches for her sword but sasuke propels himself up to avoid them.

"Your boy is skilled" zabuza comments. Kakashi raises his Hitai-ate, "He's Sasuke Uchiha" he states. Zabuza chuckles darkly as sasuke fires several shuriken, pushing haku back with a skid.

"An Uchiha?!..Haku..Stop Toying with him" zabuza shouts. Sasuke appears behind haku into a brief exchange but the uchiha wins out with a kick to her mask, sending her bouncing back to a crouched position. Haku slowly rises as dark blue chakra wafts off her form, "Hai Zabuza-sama" she says, forming a sign. Sasuke gasps as the water on the bridge forms ice and then numerous mirrors, "Hijutsu: Demonic Ice Mirrors" haku declares. The others were just as shocked as zabuza laughs, "Hmmhmmhmm if you two aren't careful I'll kill those kiddies and the old man" he sneers. Haku steps into one mirror but soon appears in all of them, "Now I'll show you my True speed" she says. Suddenly sasuke cries out as senbon cut him from every direction as sakura gasps in fright, "Sasuke-kun?!" she says and rushes forward, into a leap and tosses a kunai. The kunai careens towards the mirrors but haku catches it as sasuke drops to one knee with blood trickling from his wounds. Haku prepared another barrage as she tossed the kunai aside, "Sorry but I must kill you now" she said coldly. Sasuke's eyes widen as the senbons launch but suddenly he could see their trajectory and dodged accordingly, "Its happened" he thought. Haku's eyes narrow seeing the blood red pupils and two black commas in sasuke's eyes, "The famed Sharingan" she declares. Sasuke regains a slight sneer on his face, "And with it You're finished" he says and weaves several signs, "Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu" he adds. Haku moves to another mirror as the flames engulfs the previous mirror but does not melt.

"Not even the hottest flames can melt this ice" haku says. Suddenly a shuriken strikes her mask, causing haku to fall forward and a gust of wind throws her from the ice mirror. Sasuke covers his eyes but they widen as naruko enters the ice dome with a crack in one mirror and her sword drawn, "Mou!..Nii-nii would've cut through one completely" she muses. Haku rose to her feet, "I did not sense her until she cut my mirror..who is this girl" she thought.

"Why are you here Dobe?!" sasuke interjects. Naruko casts a sideways glare to the uchiha but back to haku, "Saving your life and Hers" she declares.

"Like I Need a Dead-last to save me..Now that I have my Sharingan..I won't lose to anyone" sasuke shouts. Haku shakes her head dismissively but levels a serious look to naruko, "Do you believe you'll fare better than him..I have been ordered to kill anyone who stands in Zabuza-sama's way" she says and reenters the mirror, "I will..You and Him" she adds. Naruko grips the hilt her sword with her knees slightly bent and a half ram sign as she edges in front of sasuke.

"Demonic Ice Senbon Shower" haku shouts. The senbons fire enmasse as naruko readies herself but sasuke suddenly kawarimi'd with sakura's kunai on the outside, "Feel it is an honor to die for me" he sneers. Naruko tsks but smirks and draws her sword in a spin, "Futon: Gust Dance" she shouts, creating a miniature vortex around her. The senbons fly back as haku was shocked as naruko launches at the mirror she was in, forcing her to move to another as this time the mirror shatters. Naruko kicks back into another half ram sign as several other mirrors explode, "Good thing for Zabuza's mist..it allowed me time to mark them with my Hiraishin" she thought. Haku landed in the bridge in a crouch as her mirrors shatter, "No one not even Zabuza-sama could break them..Who is She?!" she thought. Sasuke was equally in shocked but more in anger as naruko had shown him up, "That Bitch" he thought. Naruko pointed her sword at the crouched haku, "Please Yield Haku..I do not wish to hurt you" she states. Haku forms a sword ice from a destroyed mirror, "I can not..I am a tool for Zabuza-sama" she says.

"There is more to life than being a tool" naruko says and haku freezes, remembering what kiriyu said. Naruko used the moment to shoot behind haku and slap a seal on her neck, causing the ice user to seize up as the seal burns away. Haku drops to her knees and mask falls from her face, her brown eyes wide and unfocused as old memories flooded back.

"Zabu..Zabuza-sama is my real fa..father?!..He murdered my mother and father..leaving me on the street until I was Useful to him?!" haku mutters. Naruko sheathes her sword and kneels next to haku, "Gomen'ne Haku-chan..I know the feeling better than you know" she says. Haku looks up with tear stained eyes, "Who are you" she asks and naruko grins, "Naruko Uzumaki..Future Hokage Dattebane but don't thank me..thank my Nii-nii" she says.

"Nii-nii" haku questions, as naruko helps her up. Naruko smiles again and points in the other's direction, "You'll see" she states.

{Canon fight with Kakashi and Zabuza but with Anko using her flames to dispel the mist}

Kakashi glares at the bound zabuza via his ninja hounds, "Its time I end this" he says, electricity forming on his hand. Anko stood arms folded but she picked up clapping, causing everyone to turn to a group of people. Gato stood with his cane in hand and forty bandits but the oddity was the tall man in black with a huge weapon on his shoulder.

"Its seems the Demon of Mist is a weakling to lose twice" gato sneers. Sasuke reached the group and saw the weapon and immediately wanted it for himself. Naruko appeared next and deposited haku near the railing as gato slams his cane, "Kiriyu Destroy them and bring me the women" he shouts. Kiriyu looks down at the diminutive man and steps forward with the huge weapon in one hand. Sasuke draws a kunai as does sakura and kakashi but anko laughs, "Naruko take him down" she says. Team seven and tazuna stare incredulously at anko but naruko salutes and strolls forward until they were inches apart. Kiriyu loomed over naruko and he raised his Banryu high but suddenly she pokes him and kiriyu collapses in a heap. A long silence came about as naruko stood over kiriyu and staring at her finger, "ONE FINGER?!" echoed out. Gato gritted his teeth and gripped his cane, "KILL THEM" he roars but suddenly the Banryu was in his chest. The bandits looked to see kiriyu next to naruko, before ripping off the coat and revealing some blue-eyed young man.

"How's that for timing Anko-nee" mitsuomi crows. Kakashi looks to anko and she gives a thumbs up, "Good Job my Adorable Misfits" she crows.

"He Killed our meal ticket..Get em" one bandit shouts. The twins look to their sensei and back to each with a nod, before sprinting forward. Naruko took point as mitsuomi followed her in sync, "Ready Nii-nii" she says and mitsuomi was weaving signs, "Right" he shouts.

"Futon: Great Breakthrough..Katon: Dragon Flame Bullet" they shout in unison. Naruko leaps with a huge gale from her mouth and mitsuomi blows flames from his mouth, in the shape of a dragon. The combined Jutsu engulfed the bandits within a miniature firestorm as twins landed and turned to walk away, stopping at gato's form. Mitsuomi slowly pulled Banryu from gato's chest and rests it on his shoulder, "So that was Grandfather's blade" naruko asks and her twin nods. Team seven watched in shock and awe as the fire created a shadow effect over the twin's faces and their eyes seem to glow.

"Quite the Hell raisers" zabuza comments. Haku weakly got her feet as the others were watching the twins, "They saved me..Father" she coldly said. Kakashi looks back as his summons release zabuza and he collapses with a wheezing laugh, "So the girl broke that seal..Hmmhmmhmm" he says.

"Why?!" haku asks. Zabuza stares for a moment but vaguely sees her mother, "I wanted a weapon..I knew He would try to kill you and Her once your Kekkei Genkai manifested..once he did I waited for the opportune time to swoop in and a perfect little tool..The seal was to keep you loyal if your mother told you about me" he says. Zabuza craned his head to mitsuomi with a smirk, "And you..I take it you're related to Bankotsu in some way to carry around that weapon" he says. Team seven looks over mitsuomi but sasuke steps forward with a sneer, "Give me that weapon Dead-last" he shouts.

"Yea its wasted on you" sakura adds. Naruko and anko scoff as mitsuomi holds up the huge weapon but he drops it with a thud, "Try and pick it up" he says. Sasuke scoffs with a smirk and reaches down for the hilt but it doesn't budge, grabbing it with both hands and a bit of effort. However the Banryu doesn't move an inch, "Looks like the Mighty Uchiha isn't all too strong" naruko shot. Sasuke glares at the blonde as her twin easily lifts Banryu and rests it next to the railing. Sasuke then turns his attention to haku as she was glaring at zabuza, "What about her and Zabuza they are our enemies" he asks. Naruko grabs haku in a half hug and startles her, "She's coming to Konoha and joining Team Misfit after she's debriefed by Anko-nee as for Zabuza..." she says and trails off.

"SHE TRIED TO KILL SASUKE-KUN" sakura screeches. Kakashi rubs his forehead, "Sakura..Naruko defeated Haku and can decide her fate" he explains.

"Hn like that Dobe could defeat her" sasuke sneers but haku scoffs, "Naruko did defeat me unlike you kawarimi'ing with the pink one's kunai and said she should be honored to Die for him" she states. Sasuke was about to boast but a loud slam echoes, everyone whips around to see mitsuomi with his fist drilled into a concrete beam. Mitsuomi pulls his fist free and levels a deadly look to sasuke, "Teme" he hissed but naruko gets in his path, "I'm fine Nii-nii..it only proves how cowardly he really is" she says. Sasuke steps forward with a glare, "I agree with her..Sasuke what have I taught you" kakashi interjects.

"What ever the council tells you" sasuke shouts. Zabuza suddenly starts laughing, "Quite the cocky one" he says and looks to mitsuomi, "Kid take my life" he adds. A pregnant silence filled the bridge as mitsuomi and naruko stare at the demon of mist, "Why me/Why my brother" both asked. Zabuza shifted enough to face the twins on one knee, "I refuse to die at the Hands of those who use their name to get by in this world" he says and looks mitsuomi in eye, "You can fool them but you can't Fool me..I know you've Killed before..So Take the Life of the Demon of Mist" he adds. A shadow covers mitsuomi's eyes as he glances to haku, "Yes or No" he says. Haku looks to zabuza but slowly nods as mitsuomi turns to his twin and reaches for sword on across her back. A sword slowly clicks out the sheath as mitsuomi swiftly turns and liberates zabuza's head from his shoulders but the shocking part was that there no blood spray. Kakashi's lone eye was wide as mitsuomi resheathes the sword, "A clean cut and using Katon to close the wound..He's inherited Kushina-sama's Kenjutsu skill" he thought. Mitsuomi picks up his Banryu and walks away in silence but naruko quickly follows as team seven was in shocked silence.

"Damn I knew he was skilled but Shit" anko says, sealing the head of zabuza. Haku stares at mitsuomi and naruko's retreating form but she looks to the Kubikiribocho, "Though you used me Zabuza-sama but I will use what you taught me to forge my own path at their side" she thought, picking up the sword. Naruko glances to her twin, "Nii-nii..Your Mask dropped a little" she says.

"Gomen but I still Pissed off from the Teme" mitsuomi replies. Naruko thumps his side with a look, "I can tell..your Smirk is still there" she says. Mitsuomi scoffs as his facade returns, "Sorry but if Haku joins our team..means we quailfy for the Chunin exams" he says and naruko titters, "Meaning we can Fully cut Loose" she adds.

To be continued


End file.
